


MML Drabbles!

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cav death, Drabble Collection, Everyone Fucking Dies, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Milo death, Multi, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: hhfsg thank u to @shima-draws on tumblrs discord server for these prompts i love yall <3 <3
Relationships: Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood, Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Friends

Laying across Dakota’s lap like this was a common activity, Milo’s eyes were focused on the television while he subconsciously chewed on the weird, future-jerky that Cavendish thought he would like. It was apparently vegan despite being jerky, but when Milo asked Dakota simply said that all animals were extinct or being cloned for food, so that wasn’t a great answer.

Dakota brought his hand over Milos head again, almost smoothing down his little hair quiff, and the boy looked up slightly “you know how uncomfortable it is when you do that right?” he hummed, and Dakota just gave a little smirk “I will get that hair to stay down if it’s the last thing i do, kid.” 

Milo just groaned in faux-annoyance, moving a hand up to bat Dakotas hand away from his hair, resulting in a little chuckle from the time-traveller. “You’re a brat, Milo” a joking gasp as Milo rolls over to glare mockingly at his friend “Wow, and here i was thinking you loved me” he brought one finger from his eye and slid it down his cheek, only resulting in another laugh from his friend. Milo grinned at that, he really enjoyed making Dakota laugh.

He didn’t do it often- at least not genuinely. 

“What do you think of the new season of Dr Zone? This- is a new season right? The whole show is out where i come from so of course i know everything like how-” Milo yelped and slapped both his hands over Dakotas mouth forcefully, glaring at him as the older mans multi-colored eyes narrowed playfully

“You know i hate spoilers Mr Dakota!” Dakota stuck out his tongue to lick Milos' hand, resulting in the boy pulling his hand away much quicker than he had put it there in the first place “hey, what the!- You don’t- gross!!” Milo made a little upset squeak as he wiped his hands quickly on Dakotas tracksuit “Don’t cover my mouth then, kid” he hummed matter-of-factly.

Milo grabbed the flaps at the top of his suit and yanked on them so Dakota was leaning over him, and the man immediately simply started to lean forward and slowly shove Milo off his lap, and consequently; the couch, with his body weight. The younger made a loud squeal, wiggling to try and get free.

Until he ended up on the floor, Dakota thumping to the ground, right across him. Milo struggled for a moment, before whistling as loudly as he could, resulting in Diogee bursting out from another room and barking at Dakota, nudging against him and licking his face until Dakota was laughing and pushing himself up, lightly shoving the dog away.


	2. Luck

Luck was like a plague to this kid, surrounded by chaos no matter where he went. Some boy’s he met once called them negative ions, but he doubted science had anything to do with it. Other kids said it, he was a curse.

A jinx, a monster.

And he couldn’t do anything about it, even in the situations he had the items, this kid throughout his whole life had to watch buildings come down and disasters spark around him _because_ of him, it was terrifying.

He was only ten when the bad luck claimed it’s first life.


	3. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo has hanahaki!

He shouldn’t be surprised at this point, the aching in his chest and the blood partnered with withering petals that forced their way out of his throat. Milo was bedridden thanks to it, and he wouldn’t tell any of his friends what it was, god forbid they ever figure out what causes it. Zack would, his mom was a surgeon, she’s probably seen this before.

Milo’s mom had set up a surgery date to get it removed, and he was happy about that, of course he was, why shouldn’t he be? It would keep him alive longer, but knowing how surgeries normally went for him- comas, fuck ups, tears, things getting ruined, his lungs almost getting torn more then once, he wasn’t sure it was worth it. 

He coughed again, it felt like his throat was melting, every part of him from the stomach up felt like it was tearing him apart right there and then. His eyes slid up to stare at the ceiling, he could wait a little longer, his friends were coming to visit, he had to make sure he seemed as good as possible. They thought he was getting _better_ and he wanted it to be true.

“Milo?” Melissa's voice shone past the ringing filling his ears. He looked up warily, forcing out a small hum of acknowledgement. Time to force down the bile rising in his throat. He waved as she came over, Zack following close behind her.

Melissa took a deep breath, and- “You can’t just get sick at the start of summer, you wouldn’t believe what’s been going on!” truthfully, he didn’t want to hear about it. As much as he loves his friends, he doesn’t want to feel those ugly pains of jealousy at the fact they’ve been out and about without him.

It just reminds him that everyone would be perfectly fine when he was gone.

Zack climbs up the ladder to join him on the bed, sitting on the edge and letting his legs hang over it. “Ignore her, she’s got no filter today, Dr D was messing with some old inators.” he comments, purposefully looking away from her when she glares at him.

Milo puts on as genuine a smile as he can force, sighing with an amused tone. “You act like she- she ever _had_ a filter” and that got Melissa climbing up the bed to jokingly swat at him. Milo could’ve sworn the bed should’ve broken from all this weight, but Murphy’s Law was being kinder to him since he was sick.

He leaned his head back, he could feel a tickle in his throat, and he really didn’t want to deal with the questions. He forced it down, Zack was looking at him weird, like he could tell. The second his friend realized Milo was staring at him, he looked away as quickly as he could.

“Whatcha l-looking at?” Zack shrugged slightly. “I dunno, you just, you said you were getting better right? But- you’re so pale. And there's blood on your lips.” Milo cursed under his breath, moving a hand out from under the covers to rub at his lips.

Melissa stared at his hand, barely noticing it when it slipped out- and she grabbed his wrist, staring at it. Covered in dried blood. Milo had wiped off the petals under his covers, but it didn’t erase the vague smell.

“Milo, holy shit” Milo put on a bigger smile “it’s fine, just some blood from coughing too much.” 

“Just some- Milo, your hands are covered!!” Melissa was starting to freak out a little, jokes forgotten. She smelt flowers, why did she smell flowers? She looked around the room, desperately hoping his parents had brought some in or _something_ , but that wouldn’t be right, a vase would’ve broken too easily, water staining everything-

Zack put a hand on her wrist, carefully moving her hand off of Milos, he looked like he was getting overwhelmed “Melissa, he’s fine, Milo wouldn’t lie to us” his voice is quiet enough that Milo can’t make out what he’s saying, but he frowns regardless.

“Guys?” They both look at him, Melissa's eyes full of a concern she used to never show towards him. He was _Milo_ , he could protect himself, he didn’t _get_ sick he didn’t _get_ hurt. Zack just seemed to be examining him with his eyes. Milo couldn’t stand it, he wanted them to look at him normally, not like he was just some sick kid, he’d be fine he _would_ be.

“Why do I smell flowers?” Melissa spoke slowly and deliberately. Milo shrugged a little, and Melissa glared at him “Milo Murphy, why do i smell flowers.” Zack was starting to back away from the conversation, crawling away a little bit, he knew what she was talking about, he could smell it too and he- knew more then Melissa did, most definitely. 

Milo stared at her, trying to avert his eyes for a second, he didn’t want to answer, and he didn’t quite want to open his mouth either, he knew he was gonna cough again, and that would break whatever cover he had. Eventually- it forced itself out of him, and he broke into a coughing fit, shooting to be sitting up and covering his mouth with his hands.

Both his friends backed away a little, but they both saw the petals. When he seemed to be done, Melissa was shaking slightly, staring at him with a horrified expression. Zack meanwhile seemed to be trying to calculate something in his head- he spoke first.

“I’ll call my mom, she can get you in as soon as tomorrow” 

Melissa was next- a scream.

“YOU HAVE HANAHAKI DISEASE?!”

Milo flinched and forced a weak grin “Mom has a surgery scheduled next week, i’ll be okay till then, Zack- and i- i didn’t want to tell you guys” Translation; he didn’t want his friends to know they were killing him.

Melissa stared, and with that, she’s getting off the bed “Sorry- i just, need a minute.” and she leaves the room. Milo stared after her, before looking at Zack. “Are you leaving too?”

“Hell no, i’m staying right here until my mom is open, then i’m forcing your mom to take you to the hospital, i’m not leaving you for a second.” He was on his phone, presumably texting his mom with how fast his fingers slid across the screen, like hell was he gonna let his friend die from some stupid lovesickness.

“Zack, I don’t want to fall out of love, th-that's what the surgery does.” Zack stopped, turning to look at him in disbelief “Milo, this is going to _kill_ you, unless you confess to whoever it is- is it Amanda? I’ll call her over as soon as i can” Milo shook his head quickly, first of all; he wasn’t in love with Amanda, and second, even if he were, he knows better than to ruin her schedule over a minor inconvenience.

He was thinking, Milo had never seen Zack so… concentrated on something, his eyebrows scrunching up as he anxiously bounced and tapped his leg “Is, is it Bradly? Lola?” Milo just kept shaking his head, moving a hand to softly place it on Zacks hand, to help calm him down. Zack only jumped at the feeling of the sticky liquid.

“Is- Milo, gross, I don’t-” Milo winced a bit, pulling his arms into the blanket again and trying to ignore the stinging feeling in his chest. He’s not sure whether that's the RSD or the flowers stabbing into his heart. 

Melissa was back with a question, she looked like she’d been crying, very Melissa of her to leave the room for her five minute long breakdown. “Is it one of us?” her voice was cracking, less breaking and more already broken. Milo just stared at her, and Zack froze, staring between him and Melissa.

“Milo, it- we both love you, it can’t be one of us!” Zacks voice rose a little, anxiety and confusion made it sound like he was angry. Milo shifted his gaze to him. That. Was, definitely not what he was expecting. His mouth opened, then closed. 

“It’s both of you.” 

They were staring, and Milo was quietly preparing for rejection, or them saying they loved him out of pity, he didn’t want to deal with either option, so he let his head fall back so he wasn’t looking at them.

“Milo, your body is stupid.” Melissa declared, her voice watery and full of some emotion that really shouldn’t be coming from Melissa. She was closer now, climbing onto the bed, and Zack laughed, moving a hand to pat Milos cheek. “Yeah, if this thing is based on our emotions it would’ve never happened.” Melissa leaned over to kiss his forehead, and he froze up.

His chest was hurting more than it did before, ripping at his body, oh no, oh no- he’s shoving both his friends away as he shoots up, leaning over the bed as his body started forcing him to purge the flowers. Melissa and Zack leaned back and looked at eachother. It smelled- gross, but, was this a healing thing? Wait- WAIT WAIT- Zack jumped to catch Milo as he started leaning forward more and sliding, grabbing onto his shoulders and waiting until he was done vomiting.

Milo leaned against Zacks chest, all he could taste was blood and vomit and tears were spilling from his eyes. Dark dots were starting to fill his vision, the pain was too much. His eyes closed, and Zack looked at Melissa worriedly. In only a second she was running off the bed and down the hall to get Brigette.


	4. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakotas having a busy day

Dakota had him wrapped up in the fireproof blanket, he hadn’t expected the place to catch on fire- at least last time he didn’t. The last two times he had, the last time he didn’t know Milo was here. Dakota had come to the small diner with Cavendish, a ditch day that Cav wanted to do because the repeated jobs were making him tired. There’d been screaming.

He had been sitting at the table with Cavendish and joking around with him, flicking his nose as he teased his friend about how much of a rule breaker he was. It was annoying him. “You are well aware that i am not a _rule breaker_ , Dakota.” “Says the guy who wanted a ditch day” he grinned a little, watching Cavendish’s face scrunch up when Dakota flicked his forehead again. 

“You were tempting me” Dakota rose an eyebrow curiously “How so?” “Talking about going to the park again, getting food. It tempted me” Dakota snorted at Cavendish’s claim, shaking his head slowly. “Cav, i’m always talking about food” “Exactly my point!” Cavendish clapped his hands together, gesturing at Dakota as if he just made the most obvious statement in the world.

He rolled his eyes lightly, looking to see when the food was coming, or- well, the chef, he didn’t really get these whole ‘cook food in front of you!’ diners. It just made him more hungry, but that was probably the point. He could see a chef coming up to the table.

It caught the light on fire, Dakota didn’t know fully how it happened, one second this chef was cooking normally, and the next? The hanging light and the table around the grill was lit up in flames, he’d jumped back quick enough to avoid it and immediately tugged Cavendish away on instinct. He stared as the chef tried to put it out, but it was spreading, sparks jumping almost unnaturally, the floor started to catch, the chairs, other tables.

He was shoving Cavendish out as fast as he could when the fires started to get bigger, and he looked around for a better exit, putting a hand over his own mouth and nose to block out the smoke. He took his glasses off for better vision among everything else going on. The flames were getting bigger, and for a moment he considered if a Murphy was here, but he hadn’t seen Milo or Marvin… He started pulling Cav towards a more open part, maybe he could break a window.

“Cav, keep your mouth covered” Cavendish was scared silent, but he nodded and put his hand over his mouth, readjusting himself so he was holding onto Dakotas wrist while his partner pulled him through the wreckage. 

Dakota wasn’t quick enough, he was running out of air, and stuff was starting to fall, which made it worse. He heard a cut off scream ring out and something crash right behind him, the arm of his tracksuit ripping off. He couldn’t even find it in himself to feel anything this time, he tried, he failed.

He was pulling Cavendish away from that diner, bringing him to a different one. He didn’t want to risk his life at all this time. They went to the one nearby, it was calm, nice, they got through their meal easily and Cavendish was still impressed with his choice, though a bit confused on why his tracksuit was now missing both it’s arms. He made up the excuse that it was a new fashion trend. He’d ripped the other one off to match.

When Cavendish asked why it was singed and smokey, he just shrugged. Probably from a different adventure they went on, right? Someone burst into the diner, a girls voice ringing out.

“The place nearby caught fire, evacuate this place, it’s close enough that it might spread” Dakota shot up, grabbing Cavendish without a seconds hesitation and pulling him out, seeing a familiar kid in front of the other diner.

Melissa?

He went up to her, and she looked at him, tears were in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. “He- Milo’s in there, me and Zack were gonna meet him here, he would’ve come out front or texted us by now if he’d gotten out, Milo- he-” Dakota stared for a minute, and he was letting go of Cavendish and running into the burning diner.

He’d navigated it before, he can do it again. His feet carried him through the diner faster then he thought they could, and among the chaos he spotted a child hiding under a table. He ran over to it quickly, skidding halfway there and grabbing the kids shoulders. He recognized Milo instantly, the feeling of the sweater vest, he pressed two fingers to the kids neck.

No pulse, why is there no pulse, maybe he’s just panicking, he’s probably panicking. He lifts up Milo quickly and holds him close to his chest, too limp, too limp _too limp_ Dakota tried not to acknowledge it.

He got out of the diner before much happened to him, besides lack of air, and he practically collapsed near Melissa and Cavendish, the former of which immediately leaned down to see if he was okay, brushing soot out of his hair and off his tracksuit, Cav seemed to be ignoring the obvious.

And Melissa was crying. Now that Dakota could see clearly, it was obvious. Milo had been burnt up, and his skin looked _dyed_ grey, his clothes tattered and covered in soot and ash and burn marks. Dakota thought for a minute, probably just the proximity to the heat made the burn marks, he wasn’t on fire, or maybe he was and was able to roll himself out before hiding? But he would’ve choked to death, suffocated on the smoke.

Dakota stared at the body for a few seconds, before setting it down and pushing himself up. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the build up of tears. Another Dakota gone.

He told Cavendish to pick up food from the nearby diner and told him that he was gonna go say hi to Milo, who had texted and said he was next door. He’d changed this time, looked completely normal again. It was okay, everything would be okay.

He waited until the fire lit to not look suspicious, counting the seconds on his fingers as he ran inside, yelling Milo's name. He saw the kid look up, seeing the fear in his eyes, Milo was too close to the table that caught first. Dakota ignored everything else catching as he ran towards him.

Milo's vest was catching on fire, and he was freaking out, trying to smother it with his hands. His backpack wasn’t on him, and Dakota looked around, backpacks weren’t allowed. Entrance. Back he went, grabbing it and throwing it open, taking out what looked like a fire blanket, thank god for this kid being prepared for anything. Scoop up bag and put it on. He ran back to see Milo starting to run towards the hiding spot he was in before-

And he tackles him. Dakota had him wrapped up in the fireproof blanket in a millisecond, smothering the fire out and picking him up. Milo stared at him, eyes wide and tears starting to build up “Dakota?” his voice broke, and Dakota flashed him a little smile, looking around and trying to find a way out. He brought the blanket up to cover Milo's face. 

“I’ll get us out of here kid, just give me a minute” he could feel his throat closing up, actual panic hitting him this time, the way he came in last time was blocked. His eyes scanned the area and he started moving, he didn’t know where he was going but, Milo was wrapped up, Dakota could just run through the fire right? He’d get burnt but it’s not like he hasn’t experienced worse.

The building was starting to come down again as he ran, and he could hear Milo's quiet ‘whats going on?’, he just shushed the kid as softly as he could, he didn’t want to scare him anymore. 

Dakota found a way out, a broken window, past some of the flames, and he runs toward it, ignoring the flames licking at his ankles and trying to climb up his legs. He tossed Milo through the window quickly when he heard something close cracking- too close. The roof near the window came down, completely blocking off the exit.

He could hear Milo screaming, and he backed up a few steps, looking around more and frowning, he could find a way out of here, he had too. He’s running into the back, the kitchen, it wasn’t as caught as the rest of the place, but it was coming down, an emergency exit, probably where all the employees got out.

Bastards, not looking to see if there were kids in the establishment.

Dakota tried to get the door open- it wouldn’t, it needed some kind of ID scan, okay, okay, great. He slammed his shoulder against it, trying to force it open, muttering to himself “of course it’s closed, of course, fucking hell, i- how do i get out, jesus god okay-” He looks around, maybe one of the employees died out there or dropped an ID in the panic. He’s scanning the ground.

Nothing, and when he tries to run out of the kitchen, more of the ceiling came down in front of him. Great, ok- focus. It’s dusty and his lungs are filling with smoke and- he feels arms wrap around him before he notices, he didn’t hear the emergency exit open. He gets tugged out of the diner, and a blanket is wrapped around him quickly, the same one Milo had.

“Is he okay?” the ringing in his ears faded enough for him to recognize his partners voice, and he glanced up, Cavendish, Melissa, Milo. They were all safe. Worrying about _him_ , of course, what else did he expect.

He flashed a smile quickly so they’d stop worrying “Who agrees to never go to a diner like this again” he jokes.

They all stare at him, and Milo finds himself laughing weakly and stumbling to fall into Dakotas arms, holding him tightly, “thank you”


	5. Killing your friends

Murphy’s law was a dick. Not as much as you’d think for a curse that literally states that whatever can go wrong will go wrong. Milo was able to deal with it, he always had been, especially with Victoria’s backpack. He couldn’t handle it very well when his friends got hurt though, always freaking out and worrying over them as if they hadn’t known him for at least a year and were willing to deal with pain if it meant he stayed their friend.

Always telling them that they could ditch him anytime if it became too much, always saying that he didn’t need them to be his friends, but they simply said that they loved him and weren’t going anywhere.

God he wished they had listened to him. Milo’s sweater-vest and arms and face were splattered and stained with blood that god knew he’d never be able to fully wash off or unsee. Everything had been fine, and then it hadn’t. They’d been messing around near a road, it was easy, it wasn’t busy. An out of control truck, things coming out of the back because they weren’t tied down right.

His mind replayed Melissa's screams over and over again, she’d noticed, mostly because Zack had been struck first, hit directly in the temple with a brick, Milo had stared in horror, grabbing his backpack and trying to pull out an umbrella, or something-

Watching Zack drop and Melissa run to get him- both of them getting hit and Zack was crushed and Melissa had gone flying-

A sob forced its way out of Milo's throat, and then another one. He was starting to process the present again, people crowding around, ambulances, blood smeared on the road and the front of the truck and the tire and he could only see Zacks arms from when he tried to catch himself and Melissa was slumped against a building with her arm in a horribly unnatural position and the fucking bone was sticking out and-

He couldn’t breathe. His throat was constricting and he couldn’t feel his lungs, his hand moved over his throat as he tried gaining any sort of air, he stumbled before running towards Melissa, less crowded, she might still be there. Zack was gone, it was obvious. 

He forced his way through the people until he could see her clearly, she was, bent up, and her bone was sticking out of her arm and she was almost fully covered in blood. He carefully kneeled next to her and pressed his finger to her neck. No pulse, why is he surprised. Her eyes are wide, scared, glazed over.

Milo shakily leaned forward, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a weak hug, a sob slipping from him again, followed by another, until he was full out crying, this was all his fault.


	6. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the characters smiles ok,,,

His smile was small, up at the corners, occasionally baring his teeth with the grin, a little laugh slipping from his lips almost every time. His eyes would crinkle and his dimples would become visible.

Her smile was sly, like the next words she was going to say would be a hard Fuck You, her smile proved that she knew better than anyone else, her icy blue eyes narrowing and her eyebrow raising in amusement.

His smile was big and goofy, a full-toothed grin with closed eyes and little bounces that exaggerated the whole thing, sometimes he’d even clap.

Her smile was soft and warm, her lipstick making it stand out more than it usually would, her cheeks burnt red every time she let it grace her lips, as if she wasn’t used to doing it in public.

His was aggressive, like a smirk, like he was going to chastise you for something you didn’t do, though the way his eyes would light up proved otherwise.


End file.
